Dragon Spell
by Saturn Fire
Summary: Trunks & Goten are in high school and a new student that is a little suspeses. Please R
1. biggening of School

Saturn Fire: I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters. Well Hope you will enjoy this story.  
  
Dragon Spell  
Chapter 1:  
Beginning of School  
  
"Why can't I go to Orange Star High School with Goten!" Yelled an eighteen-year-old boy, with lavender hair.  
  
"You are not going to that school! You're going to West City High School here!"  
  
"I'm not going to school then! I want to go the same school Gohon went to!"  
  
"Don't you say now to me kid! I'm your mother and your going to school here, and that final Trunks!"  
  
"Woman! Let the boy go to school with Kakorrot son," said a man with his hair like a paintbrush. "Trunks has to beat him at every thing."  
  
"I don't care! Trunks is not going to the same school with Goten! If they're together they're find some why to get in trouble!"  
  
"I'm sick and tired of you always nagging woman! I'm the prince of all saiyans and I say the boy goes! I don't need to listening to you!"  
  
While the two parents were arguing, Trunks tries to get out of the room.  
  
"Don't you think you can get out of this Trunks!" Both of his parents said at the same time.  
  
"Fine Trunks can go. "Because he has to beat Kakorrot son at every thing." Am I right? All you ever want is to be superior then Goku. It's all you ever think about. Just one condition if he goes. I don't want to here any trouble! Got it Trunks."  
  
"Yes ma'am," answered Trunks right away.  
  
"Good," Bulma replied to Trunks. She then turns to Vegeta. "I have to get ready, so sense you are the one that wanted him to go. You have to take him there to register him in." She walks out of the room after words. Vegeta and Trunks just looking at each other, with out saying anything.  
  
"Well you heard her, go and register." Vegeta then walks away and went up stars.  
  
"But I need a parent to register... nether mind." Trunks was trying to tell his father. "Great now how do I get in."  
  
The doorbell rings. Bulma went to answer it. It was Chi-chi with Goten.  
  
Good afternoon Chi-chi, you too Goten."  
  
"Is Trunks home Bulma?" asked Goten  
  
"Yes I believe he still home. Go check up stars. Come on in. I just finish getting the table ready.  
  
Goten heads upstairs to see Trunks, while Chi-chi follows Bulma to the garden. Chi-chi noticing that Bulma is irritated so she asks. "What's up Bulma? You seem irritated."  
  
"Oh its just the boys. Vegeta is being stubborn about beating Goku. Also Trunks wanting to go to Orange Star with Goten."  
  
"I know how you fee. Goku always leaving to save the world, now it's the same with Gohan."  
  
"Oh speaking of Gohan, isn't Videl coming?"  
  
"Yha, she'll be late, she couldn't find some one to watching Pan so she has to get her ready."  
  
"Trunks are you in there?" asked Goten norking on Trunks door.  
  
'Come in Goten."  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Oh I just was trying to call you. I'm go to school with you."  
  
"All right!"  
  
"Yha, but the problem is I need to get register. And father won't come."  
  
"Hay Trunks how about I be you father. You know I could stick my hair up like his, well kind of."  
  
"Yha, lets do it. Come this way," said Trunks  
  
Goten and Trunks head into Vegeta room to get some of his close. Mean while Vegeta is in the training room. Chi-chi and Bulma head back into the garden after letting in Videl with Pan.  
  
"Mother we are going now!" yelled Trunks to inform his mother. "Is it all right if Goten comes with?"  
  
"Well what do you say Chi-chi?" Bulma asked her.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay dear! And Goten is allowed to go as long as it is okay with you father!"  
  
"Thanks! See you latter." Trunks and Goten then head of the Orange Star High School. What the two boys didn't know was that Bulma new Vegeta wasn't with them.  
  
"Hope its all right that Goten is going alone with Trunks. It's so obvious that Vegeta isn't with them."  
  
"Yha that's fine," answer Chi-chi to Bulma.  
  
"Mama! Look what I caught." Little Pan was holding up a dinosaur to Videl.  
  
"That's nice dear now go port him back, okay."  
  
"Okay Mama." Pan leaves to go play with the animals.  
  
"Videl, you seem to doing fine with you little one," mention Chi-chi.  
  
"Well being with Gohan and how I was I aspect some thing like this." Said Videl  
  
"By the way Bulma where's your little one?" Asked Chi-chi  
  
"Oh I think she's still up stars taking a nap."  
  
"Well welcome to our school Trunks Breaves. Let me show you around first. This is your father right?" asked the principal of Orange Star.  
  
"Yes he... he is," answered Trunks  
  
"I'm Vegeta... Trunks' father," said Goten trying to be Vegeta.  
  
"Right, now lets start sell we."  
  
So the principal showed them around the school. After wards they went to the office to sign the papers.  
  
"Great, you start as soon as tomorrow Mr. Breaves."  
  
"we shell go now son," said Goten trying not to laugh.  
  
After words the two boys went home. The next day Trunks got up and got ready for school.  
  
"I'm leaving now mom. See you after school."  
  
"Okay dear. Do you have every thing?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Trunks then left for school. "Finally I mad it."  
  
"Trunks over here!" Goten waving his hand to single to Trunks.  
  
"There's a set right her for you!"  
  
"Right," Trunks head by to meat Goten. "Is this set empty?" Asks Trunks about the seat next to him.  
  
I don't think so," answered Goten.  
  
"Good morning class. I'm you teacher Kire-san. Hopefully this class will be fun. As long as you all follow directions. Now its time for rule call."  
  
Breaves Trunks! Replied "Hai" Hige Hyo! Responds "Hai" Son Goten! Responds "Hai" Taka Torir! Responds "Hai"  
  
(There are off curs more in the class)  
  
So the first day of school went by.  
  
Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this. More will me coming soon. The moor Reviews I get the faster there go up. Also for those of you how read my fics hopefully this one is better. This time I used a dictionary along with the spell check. Well thank you and come agean. Bye, Bye -_* 


	2. A New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Pink Floyd

Dragon Spell  

Chapter 2

A New Student?

------------------------

"We don't need no adduction... We don't need n thought central... 

No dark sarcasm in the class room...

Teachers leave the kids alone.

Hay teacha leave us kids alo.

All in all it's just another brick in the wall...

All in all you're font another brick in the wall"

Trunks and Goten singing Pink Floyd before school in front of the class. They then get the class to sing...

"We don't need no adduction...

We don't need no thought control...

No dark sarcasm in the class room

Teachers leave the kids alone

Hay! Teacha leave us kids alo.

All in all it's just another brick in the wall...

All in all you're font anoth...

The music stopped and the class amitely shut up.

"Hay what's wrong?" ask Trunks

"Ah um"

"Trunks," Goten tapping Trunks' shoulder, Trunks then turn around.

"Goo... Good morning Kire-san," said Trunks.

"I'll talk to you two after class. Now to you seats," commanded the teacher.

"Ya... Yes ma'am," Trunks and Goten ran to their seats.

It's been about a week sense school started. So far well you can tell, Trunks starting to get bored being good in school. He thought that the class should get more musical. So he decided to play some good old Pink Floyd. Obviously the teacher didn't approve of it.

"That was great wasn't it, Trunks," Goten was whispering to Trunks."

"Excellent!" said Trunks out loud.

"Mr. Breave do I have to seen you to the office?"

"No ma'am"

After class Trunks and Goten stayed in the classroom.

"So who's idea was it to play Pink Floyd, and sing it?" asked the teacher.

"That would be me," said Trunks.

"Okay now how did Goten get in on this? Wait no you two are always in together." Mentioned Kire-san. But Just before Trunks answered to the question she continued. "Well, If I get any other trouble from you two, I'm going to call your parents. Got it!"

"Yes ma'am," said Goten and Trunks at the same time with a slight bow.

Trunks and Goten just continued thought the day like any other day. With out trouble. After school Trunks went home.

"So how was school today? No trouble I hope," asked Trunks' mother, Bulma.

"No mother and it was fine," answered Trunks, not saying anything about the morning. Even though he got in trouble.

Another week has gone by sense Trunks and Goten gotten in trouble last. (The Pink Floyd incident.)

"Man Goten it sucks being good all the time."

"Well Trunks why are you being good anyway. You never listen anyway," replied Goten.

"Yha, I gees so, but my mother says "If you going to be getting in trouble I'll take you out of Orange Star."

"Wow, you just sounded asaculy like your mother."

"Don't you ever say that again Goten!"

"Okay, okay! Wow I haven't seen you like this before."

"I don't know what come over me Just now? While the bell going to ring soon we need to herey to class."

"Trunks?"

"Yes"

"Why are you happy about getting to class?"

"I'm not why?" asked Trunks, noticing Goten face expression. "Okay you found me out. There is supposed to be a new student to day."

"How did you find this out?"

"You know me. I can't resist not getting in trouble. So a couple days ago I sneaked in the office. I wanted to see what all the teachers didn't tell us. I found a new folder on a desk. I opened it but before I could see any thing other then new student 10/3, the door screed open. So I just closed it and I went into the other room to leave. Now I'm wanting to see this new student."

"Wow! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I forgot. Just remember when we were talking about NOT getting in trouble."

Goten and Trunks was thinking about how this new student was going to be like. On the way to class they were asking each other what they think the student was like. Once the bell rung every one got situated. Then the teacher came in and silences the class.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Kire-san?" replied the class at the same time.

"Today we have a new student."

"See what did I tell you," Trunks whispered to Goten.

"Mr. Breave, do I have to sent you out right now!"

"No ma'am," Trunks answered is a sarcastic why. Casing the class to laugh.

"Quiet! Now here is our new student."

A young lady walks in the classroom. She was wearing a black and green uniform. Long hair and orange eyes. She had a tell and ears like a cat. And in her hand she had a bag of Chatter Goldfish.

AN: These words are spelled wrong of course and the spell check isn't giving me the word I want from it so if you can figure out what they are please tell me in the reviews, and I'll edit this chapter. (Amitely, asaculy, herey) Thank you! I just want to get this chapter up because I feel like it and I can't find them in the dictionary ether. I hope you like this chapter and the story.


End file.
